


Now My Vision Is Clear

by MercyBuckets



Series: Killjoys Superpower!AU [1]
Category: Killjoys (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Spies & Secret Agents, Alternate Universe - Superheroes/Superpowers, Case Fic, Collection: Purimgifts Day 1, F/M, Friendship, Gen, Male-Female Friendship, Mind Control, POV Female Character, Pretty Cliche TBH, Team as Family, Teamwork, Telepathy, Unexpected Kissing, sort of
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-03-13
Updated: 2016-02-29
Packaged: 2018-05-23 11:43:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 942
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6115402
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MercyBuckets/pseuds/MercyBuckets
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Part One: In which Dutch is probably not Black Widow and D’av is Cassandra.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Now My Vision Is Clear

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Pameluke](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pameluke/gifts).



> Title is from Hanni El Kitab’s Nobody Move  
> Powers cheat sheet:  
> Dutch - Aura/energy manipulation  
> Johnny - Technokinesis  
> D’av - Telepathy  
> Khylen - Temporary power absorption (basically he can steal other people’s powers and use their own powers against them)
> 
> This is my gift for Pameluke who requested Dutch and Johnny friendship, Lucy shenanigans, potential Dutch/D'av, Bellus being awesome and AUs. I did my best and I'll admit that this got away from me a bit but I think it came out pretty well in the end. It's three parts. I hope that you like it.  
> Mercy

> Aura!Dutch

 

 

The first time that Dutch kisses D’avin, they’re on roof about to get shot

They had come to Italy following a lead on the Derrish Syndicate. It was supposed to be a simple in and out mission. If Dutch is being honest, that alone should have tipped her off immediately. Nothing ever went smoothly with them lately, somehow even the simplest missions turned in international shit-shows under their direction. 

At the moment, there’s no time to berate herself for not seeing the trap for what it was at the beginning. She needs to keep her wits about her if she has any hope of getting herself and D’avin out alive. 

They’re currently pinned down on some roof just outside of the city center. Which wouldn’t have been a problem is a) Johnny wasn’t late with their evac and b) D’avin was not flipping out beside her. She tries not to consider all the reasons why Johnny might be late. She can’t help him if she gets herself killed on this roof. 

Dutch spends two or three precious moments collecting herself before she pokes her head out from cover just long enough to assess the situation. 

Five hostiles in generic black tac suits are standing by the bulkhead. They all have guns and Dutch can see shock sticks on at least two but for some reason, the men aren’t attacking even though they clearly have the advantage. Instead, they seem to be guarding the bulkhead. She catches sight of one speaking to someone on a walkie talkie and her blood goes cold. This isn’t a simple trap, there’s something bigger going on here. 

She turns to D’avin whose head is pressed into his knees as if he thought by making himself smaller, he could disappear entirely. 

“D’av?” she tries.

He doesn’t respond. 

She reaches for him, stopping just inches from his arm before she thinks better of it. It isn’t that she couldn’t take him but she doesn’t need to set D’av off, this situation is bad enough already. 

“Less than 5 minutes sir,” says the man on the walkie talkie. “The technopath won’t be a problem.”

Dutch feels an irrepressible bolt of panic, Johnny.

Feeling more than a little reckless, she kisses D’avin, trying to communicate how much she cares for him and needs him with only her lips against his. For a second, it’s like she’s frozen and she’s assaulted with so much fear that it makes her nauseous but she persists and she’s rewarded with the sight of D’avin’s blue eyes. 

“Not exactly how I pictured our first kiss,” says D’avin after a charged moment. 

“Let’s worry about that after we save your brother,” says Dutch. 

She can’t help but wonder what he imagined but instead of dwelling on it she briefs him on the current situation. 

“Dutch listen,” says D’avin when she’s finished. “I have a bad —

He doesn’t get a chance to finish because the rooftop erupts in a shower of red tinged bullets.

“Looks like we’re out of time,” says Dutch with a wicked smile. “Tell me you’ve got something left.”

“I’ll be fine,” says D’avin in a way that in no way convinces her that he’s okay. 

Before she can second guess herself, Dutch stands up letting her power swell up around her in a swirl of white. Normally, bullets bounce harmlessly off of her aura, allowing her to focus on solidifying her weapon but she can feel that something isn’t right. She looks up for a split second to see that two or three bullets have somehow become embedded in her shield and she fights a wave of exhaustion. 

“D’av watch out,” she shouts redoubling her summoning efforts. “The bullets drain your energy.”

“Shit” says D’avin because that pretty much sums it up. 

He goes silent then and even with her attention split as it is Dutch can tell he’s about to do something that will piss her off.

Sure enough, he jumps in front of her and sends out a telepathic wave that sends the soldiers momentary to their knees. Unfortunately, D’av also hits the ground, landing on his hands and knees in front of her, forehead pressed to the ground. 

Luckily for both of them, the momentary break in bullets is all she needs for her glowing swords to solidify in each hand. 

She shoves him back and launches herself at the first man who hasn’t fully recovered from D’avin’s attack yet. He doesn’t stand a chance and he falls under her blades. The next man takes her a few seconds longer but he falls too and she hasn’t even broken a sweat yet. 

She’s starting to feel cautiously optimistic, two on three isn’t bad odds, when D’avin lets out an inhuman shriek. She spins toward him, her instincts screaming at her for leaving her back exposed. 

Her partner is writhing on the ground with no discernible cause. 

“D’avin,” she shouts. She throws the shield up again as she runs to him, even though it makes her vision blur with exhaustion. 

“Dutch, 17, they’re coming, you have to leave,” D’avin is babbling. 

“I’m not leaving you,” she snaps. 

He opens his mouth to answer but it turns into a moan and he clutches his head. 

“What is doing this?” Dutch demands.

“They are coming,” chokes D’avin. “Run”

“Who is coming?” asks Dutch. 

She has more to say but before she can, D’avin’s hand snaps around her wrist with unexpected force. 

“D’avin?” she asks cautiously. 

He looks up and she jumps back in spite of herself, his eyes are bright red.

“Sorry, D’avin’s not home right now, can I take a message?”


End file.
